


Snowfelt Feelings

by LanadelBeyoncePuncher



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Andy is awkward, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Its a good time, M/M, Vincent doesn't like parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 22:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12567948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanadelBeyoncePuncher/pseuds/LanadelBeyoncePuncher
Summary: Andy and Vincent both really miss the snow, but thankfully Andy has some tricks up his sleeve to make them both feel better.





	Snowfelt Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello im here with this small offering of SmoothieFrost pls enjoy ^^

On the rift, everyone was a rival and a villain who needed to be squashed in order to reach the goal that was Worlds. However, once the pressure of sponsors to showcase their brands and the threat of losing the chance to get a shiny trophy and their names in a hall of fame had blown over, quite a lot of the teams were actually friends outside of their own team circles. 

 

Which is why Vincent was now huddling in a corner of the C9 house while the rest of his team drank and laughed with various members of the NA LCS teams. Not everyone could attend, of course, but TSM  _ always _ made it a point to visit, seeing as how C9 and TSM seemed to hold a special kind of friendly rivalry. Without their classic jerseys on, Vincent found it easier to look at people like Zach and Will as just some weird, slightly meme loving bros instead of an ADC and wanna be jungler.

 

Vincent did hate the noise, though. So many people jam packed into several small rooms, all talking and laughing over each other as they ate and drank and made merry in their own ways. It was all too intense in his opinion. Peter and Kevin could poke fun at him all they wanted, but in the end it would be him watching the two drunken idiots having god awful hangovers the next day. No thank you. Vincent was content to sip his mixed drink(the only one he’d taken all night) and watch from the couch as Zach shoved ice cubes down Will’s pants for fun. He rolled his eyes at their practical jokes just as the legs of another person shifted in front of his vision, blocking out the hilarity of Zach and Will trying to out prank one another. 

 

“The corner seems  _ preeeetty  _ comfortable, wouldn't you say?” 

 

Vincent glanced up over his cup and raised an eyebrow as the bright and infectious smile of Andy Ta in his dark blue hoodie and casual jeans. 

 

“Sure. It’s fine.” 

 

“Aw boo, don’t be like that, Vince. You’re all alone over here,” Andy pouted slightly as he crossed his arms and stared down at the other man. “Come on, man, there’s nothing here you like to do?”

 

Vincent pursed his lips, deciding not to simply spill his drink on Andy’s shirt as an excuse to leave as he met the dark haired man’s eyes. “I prefer watching people. Shoving ice down someone else’s pants isn't exactly my kind of fun.”

 

“Oh, well, that’s true. Can’t fault you for that,” Andy laughed as he continued standing awkwardly in front of Vincent, like he was  _ trying  _ to keep the TSM support’s attention. 

 

“Do you want something from me, Andy?”

 

“You wanna uh...go for a walk?” 

 

It caught Vincent off guard for a moment; the hesitation to the usually boisterous and vivacious support reduced to shy questions and soft smiles on Andy’s cheeks. He glanced down at the half-finished drink and decided ‘fuck it’ as he put the plastic cup on the nearest end table and rose to his feet. 

 

“Is that a yes? Vince?” Andy spoke in rising excitement as the other dark haired man walked silently to the door and pulled on his jacket. “I’m taking your silence as a yes. Hell yeah, let’s get out of here.” 

 

The two slipped out the front door of the C9 house without any sort of fuss from the others who were too engrossed to pay attention as Andy skipped after Vincent. With wide open spaces and the slight chill of December air on his lungs, the TSM support finally found a moment to breathe as he listened to the crunch of gravel beneath Andy’s shoes as he struggled to catch up. 

 

“Vince! Wow, you walk really fast. Save some for the short people, will you? But, let me show you around a few places—”

 

Even though Andy talked a mile a minute at any given point in time, Vincent found he didn't really mind the endless stream of chatter from the dark haired man. It was kinda nice, actually. Their feet scraping against the pavement, the wind whistling through the trees, and Andy’s perky voice punctuating the flow of the night by pointing out landmarks or trees he thought were interesting to look at. He made their walk feel less like an excuse to leave a bustling house party and more like a miniature adventure through their own wonderland. 

 

“So I said, ‘No way man! You can't pay me all the money in the world to pinch Jensen’s nipples…’ Vince are you even listening?” Andy whined when he glanced over, only to realize that the other support was barely paying any attention to his wild stories.

 

“Um…” Vincent shrugged slightly as he and Andy came to a stop near a public fountain trimmed with bright flowers. “Yes?”

 

“You were not! What was I talking about?” 

 

Vincent mulled over his answer for a moment before offering a weak; “Something about Zach forgetting to turn the oven off?”

 

Andy snickered and shook his head, clicking his tongue like a teacher correcting their student’s mistake. “That was Kevin, but close enough. I’m just...teasing about the stories, by the way. You seemed pretty miserable at the party so I figured we could go out for air.”

 

“Kinda. Big crowd don't do anything for me,” Vincent shrugged as he stared into the bubbling waters of the illuminated fountain and reached out a hand to touch the cold water. “Andy, you ever miss home? Like the trees and the lakes and—”

 

“The snow,” Andy finished somberly.

 

Vincent turned back to watch the young man shifting back and forth on his heels and smiling sadly, as though recalling a memory from long ago. 

 

“I don't miss the cleanup and how much we got, but Cali’s got no snow at all. Just mountains and deserts and crap.” 

 

“Same. I wish it would snow just once here,” Vincent chimed in. He turned around to begin walking home when Andy caught his shoulder and gently tugged him back. 

 

“Wait, wait. I…I have a magic trick to show you,” he insisted with a hesitant smile. “Just close your eyes.”

 

With a sigh, Vincent reluctantly closed his eyes and stood still as he listened to Andy fuss with something that seemed like paper, followed by lots of tiny tearing sounds over and over again. He scowled in concentration when several minutes passed and not only did Andy insist his trick was  _ ‘almost done’ _ but he continued to insist Vincent keep his eyes shut the whole time. 

 

“Andy what the hell are you even doing?” Vincent finally snapped in irritation.

 

“Open your eyes and see,” Andy cackled gleefully.

 

With a little hesitation, Vincent slowly opened his eyes just as Andy sprinkled a handful of now shredded card on top of his head and shoulders, like a faux snowfall.

 

“I know it's kinda bad, I literally just thought of this now cause I had that card from poker, but I thought it might, you know, cheer you up?” Andy offered with a cautious smile.

 

Vincent looked down at the little pieces of red and white paper stuck to his hands and back up at Andy before breaking into a wide grin. It might have been silly to someone else, but for Andy to put himself out there for Vincent, for him to try something so simple to make him happy, it meant the world to him. He reached out and pulled Andy in by the hand before gently kissing his cheek and patting him on the back with his free hand.

 

“Thank you. You made everything about this party just so much better,” Vincent said honestly while watching Andy fluster and flounder unintelligently for some kind of response. 

 

“Y-yeah! No big deal, man! I just didn't want to see you miserable!” He nearly shouted, still squeezing Vincent’s hand like he might vanish if he let go. “I-it’ll be our little snowfall secret. Okay?”

 

Vincent nodded in agreement and rubbed his thumb over Andy’s knuckles, reassuring the man that yes, he would keep their secret

 

“Only when the snow falls.” 


End file.
